


Laws Of Attraction

by adeclanfan



Series: Abby's Misadventures [3]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adeclanfan/pseuds/adeclanfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby has a hunch that this isn't a normal date, but does she really want Will to propose? Part of her does, and part of her... well, Magnus is about to find out about that other part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laws Of Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Femslash, graphic sex, oral
> 
> For @Anitacollins363, I really hope you like it. I'm a bit rusty.

When Abby looked up from the missed call notification on her cellphone, Magnus was standing in the door way; her hip rested against the door frame in a deceptively casual way. How long had she been standing there before Abby noticed her? "Magnus?"

"I thought you were going out to dinner tonight." She looked at the elegant gold watch on her wrist. "About twenty minutes ago?"

Abby winced. "Yeah, we are. I'm just running late." 

The look Magnus gave her, combined with the slight raising of one elegant eyebrow made Abby's cheeks flame because she knew she was busted and the fact that Helen Magnus was here in person meant she wasn't going to let Abby escape her date with Will. Her voice was barely a whisper, "he's going to propose... isn't he?"

Magnus' answering smile belonged on a Da Vinci painting in some obsure museum. "I may have heard a rumor going around to that effect."

Abby's hunches were usually right. Just once, she'd have liked to be wrong. It wasn't that she didn't love Will, because she loved him very much, but she just didn't know if she could make a lifelong commitment to him when she felt so strongly attracted to someone else. 

The horrible irony of her situation wasn't lost on Abby. Helen Magnus was here to drag her on a date with Will, and the beautiful, sexy doctor was the very reason Abby didn't want to go on said date or be proposed to. 

"To be honest, Magnus, I... don't think Will will like my answer."

Magnus took her first step into Abby's little flat in the Underground Sanctuary and the door swung closed behind her, shutting them in together and making the butterflies dance low in Abby's belly. Stupid butterflies always seemed to turn up when Magnus was alone with her in a room, any room. 

"Is there any particular reason you're reluctant to marry Will?"

Abby's brain screamed, 'Yes, you! You are the reason.You you you!' But Abby merely shrugged, "I'm not sure I'm ready to settle down."

"Ah." That was the standard Magnus answer for just about everything. Abby would have killed to know what Helen Magnus was thinking at that very moment. It wasn't fair; the woman never gave anything away. 

Did she know how much Abby cared about her? Or how many nights Abby lay awake reliving their two encounters in her fantasies, touching herself and wishing it was the older woman's evil, highly skilled fingers making her body writhe. 

Abby squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath, but that just added to the misery because she caught the scent of Magnus' signature perfume, just a bare hint meant to tease, the way expensive perfume should be worn.

A hand touched Abby's face and her eyes snapped open in surprise, she found the other woman very close, almost kissing close. "Abby, I hope you aren't feeling guilty about the things we did. I'm sure if you told him, Will would understand." 

Abby's jaw dropped. Magnus thought it was guilt making her reluctant to marry Will? She wanted to laugh like a maniac, but instead she smiled into that perfect face. "I don't feel guilty, that's part of the problem," she admitted.

"Is that so? What is the problem?"

Abby debated telling the truth with keeping it to herself. In the end, she bit her lower lip and shook her head, not brave enough to admit she secretly adored Magnus. Worshipped her, just a little, and wanted her a lot. 

Magnus was still watching her, or most precisely, Magnus was looking at Abby's teeth worrying her lower lip. "Not going to tell me?"

"No."

Magnus eyes narrowed slightly as she frowned, "stubborn."

"Yes," Abby hissed. 

Magnus smirked, "I have ways of making people talk."

Abby snorted. She drew a thumb to her chest, "former FBI, remember?"

"Oh, I do remember quite well." Her accent suddenly got heavier, her voice deeper and just a little rougher. 

Magnus stepped into her and Abby's pulse quickened. She took a step back and found herself backed literally into a corner. "I may have misjudged this situation. If guilt isn't stopping you from marrying Will, I'll have to assume there is someone else who has your attention. Whoever could that be, Abby?"

Abby felt a warm hand snake into her hair an instant before her mouth was claimed. She groaned into the kiss and forced herself not to wrap her arms and legs around Helen Magnus and take them both to the floor.

Her eyes were dark, dilated until the blue was almost gone. Magnus tilted her head to one side, considering. She seemed to have her answer. "Well, that is a very pleasant surprise, but this could complicate things."

"Huh?" Abby was still dazed from the assault on her mouth. "Complicate what things?"

"I don't think Will should propose just yet."

"You don't?"

Magnus ran the tip pf her tongue over Abby's plump lower lip. "We'll need to thoroughly explore this... attraction, before you can possibly be ready to get married."

Abby groaned, "Magnus..."

"I talked to Will before I came up. He's gone out for a beer with Henry and Declan. I convinced him you need a little more time before he pops the question. So..." Magnus' fingers brushed the pearl buttons of Abby's blouse, unfastening them one by one. "We should begin the exploration immediately."

"Oh God," Abby groaned. "Please, don't tease me if you don't mean it."

Magnus' smile faded into earnestness, "I never seduce someone if I don't mean it, Abby." 

A denim clad thigh insinuated itself between Abby's legs and the sudden pressure made her gasp, but it was swallowed in another wave of heated kisses. She tried with all her might not to grind against the gorgeous thigh, but soon Magnus was moving her leg against Abby's sex herself and it was all Abby could do not to go weak kneed from the pleasure of it all. 

One hand was tangled in her hair again, tugging deliciously, while the other was cupping Abby's lace encased breast, thumb circling the nipple and making it stiffen. "Yes, like that..." Abby's plea came out as a whimper. 

Magnus grabbed the two halves of the front of her open blouse and used it to drag Abby away from the wall and around the corner into her bedroom. The bed was made and all the clothes were picked up much to Abby's relief. 

Her kiss swollen mouth dropped open as Helen Magnus began to strip for her, starting with unbuttoning her blouse and then unfastening the button on her soft, well worn jeans and shimmying out of them. 

Abby's eyes were drawn to the material over her thigh where it had been rubbing against Abby's pussy and there was a definite wet spot there. She blushed. 

Magnus noticed what Abby was looking at and grinned, "you're very wet. If I'd known you'd be this receptive to my advances, I'd have come round to seduce you ages ago."

Abby stared at the skin as it was revealed inch by inch, at first just Magnus' arms and the tops of her breasts, and then belly and thighs. Her mouth would have watered if it wasn't so dry from nervousness. 

"We never did get to compare breasts, did we?" Magnus smirked and reached behind her back to unhook her bra. She let it fall to the floor with their other discarded clothes and her hands came up to cup her ample breast, pinching her rosy nipples. "Your turn, Abby."

Abby's hands flew to her open blouse and she was soon naked from the waist up.

It wasn't enough for Magnus to compare their endowments by merely looking at her breasts, the famous doctor touched them in a much different way from the breast exam she gave Abby a year before; she stroked and petted and held the heft of them in her hands, squeezing and kneading them like a baker handles bread dough. When she pinched the sensitive nipples, Abby gasped and moaned. 

When she realized Abby wasn't returning the exploration, Magnus gave a little exasperated huff and took Abby's hands and place them on her breasts herself. "Touch me." 

Normally the former FBI agent would have bowed up under an order, but from Magnus, in this situation, Abby rushed to comply. She always suspected Magnus had the better tits, and she wasn't mistaken. They were gorgeous and at least a C cup. 

At some point, Abby lost her skirt and her hose and ended up on her back on the bed with Magnus scissoring with her. Of course, she had never done anything like this. She'd never been this intimate with another woman, gone beyond kiss and petting. Each movement of their slippery folds against each other sent shivers of pleasure through her, starting at her sex and spreading out over her whole body. 

A firm hand on her hip held her in place, while the other hand and Magnus' mouth roamed anywhere they could reach, and that turned out to be quite a few interesting, and suddenly highly erotic, places. 

"Oh God, Magnus, I'm going to come."

Magnus lifted her head to meet her eyes, grinning at Abby, and it was a look filled with playfulness and lust. She released Abby's hip and turned around so she could bury her face between Abby's thighs. 

It all happened so fast, like a blur of movement and then a tidal wave of pleasure from her labia and clit. Abby had just enough time for her brain to howl 'oh my God!', before stars exploded behind her eyelids. Her hips were bucking under Magnus' arms and she could swear her vagina must be gushing, or it would have been had Magnus not been attacking her juicy folds and sensitive opening with her tongue, lapping up all her moisture with greedy intensity. 

She didn't even realize she was swearing until Magnus was crawling up her body and said, "such colorful language! Do they teach you that in the FBI?"

Abby whimpered, completely wrung out from the force of the climax. Why couldn't Will make her come that hard with his tongue? 

"Oh, don't think we are anywhere close to finished." She rolled Abby roughly over onto her belly and nipped her shoulder. "Next time, I'll bring the proper toys to make you scream when you orgasm."

Abby shuddered. 

"Like the idea of that, do you?" 

Magnus kissed her way down Abby's spine to the point where it meets the top of her ass. She gave a little bite to each of Abby's bare cheeks and the pervert in Abby loved it. Absolutely loved it. 

"I haven't had a female lover in at least two decades," Magnus mused. She ran her tongue down the valley between Abby's buttocks and Abby squirmed. "I'm betting you've never had a woman at all, but I take that as a challenge I fully intend to accept." 

Magnus' tongue found her sex, again. From this angle, the feeling was strange and intense. "Magnus..."

"What do you want, Abby, really want?"

"You," Abby finally admitted to Magnus and herself. "I want you."

"Excellent." She rolled Abby back onto her back, legs splayed wide and settled her weight on top of her. "Shall we begin?" 

 

The End Or Is It The Beginning?


End file.
